Seishi and Coffee
by Aiko6
Summary: (ch. 2)This is basically what me and some friends thought the seishi would react to coffee. This is just a humor fic. I can put you guys in the next chapter if you'd like. Rand R!
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is supposed to be a funny fic. ^^ Me and my friend ShadowHawk225 are doing this together. If you want me to continue with the madness, just send me an e-mail or a reveiw and tell me where you want it to be. I'll put in you guys too if ya' want! ^.^ Tell me what you want your character to act like and stuff like that though.

Disclaimer: Yuu Watase;s stuff is hers...the idea and junk is mine. Big whoop! *sigh* I want Ami-ai!!! 

Okay! Let the madness insue!

The seishi meet coffee: Chapter 1

Ami: *sees Tasuki snoring* Moron...*fwaps him over the head*

Tasuki: *Snot bubble pops* Hey! What the hell was that for?

Ami: Nice...*yawn* It's time to wake up morning glory!

Tasuki: Shut up will you? I'm not in the mood. I just can't wake up, okay? Gotta problem with that?

Ami: No, but you do apparently.

Tasuki: *Growls* I gotta problem with you bein' such a smart @ss in the morning!

Ami: Okay okay! *puts hands in front of face* Touchy! *Sigh* Well, lets find something that'll wake us up. You're not the only morning person around here.

Tasuki: *Looking through cabinets* What the hell is this? *Hold up package of instant coffee*

Ami: Uh, the little thing on the front that say's 'instant coffee' could give it away.

Tasuki: *Chucks coffee at Ami's head* Shut up!

Ami: Oi! Don't start acting like my brother! There's enough yoyo freaks in the world already ya' know!

Tasuki: I am not totally awake, okay? I do not like getting up. What's the coffee stuff do?

Ami: I honestly have no idea. You wanna' try some? It looks like something you'd drink.

Suboshi: *walks in* Mornin' Aniki! Hey fang boy!

Tasuki: *Growls* Great they're both up... Don't call me that! I can't do anything about my teeth, Yo Yo Freak.

Suboshi: What was that? Look, if you gotta problem then let's just steep outside! *folds arms* And they're called Ryuuseisui!

Tasuki: Never mind. Just never mind. *Takes coffee from Ami* *To self* Now how the hell do you make this stuff?

Suboshi: Thought so! What's that junk?

Ami: Do you ever quit yelling?

Suboshi: No! 

Ami: *sweat drop* Well, let me see the directions first Tasuki.

Suboshi: Yeah. Knowing him we won't have a kitchen in five more minutes.

Tasuki: *Growls* Shut up! *Hands coffee to Ami* You need to boil some water. You can do that.

Ami: Gee. Thanks a bunch!

Suboshi: What's with all th' growling? You're starting to sound like Ashitare!

Tasuki: Don't you dare associate me with that weirdo! And I don't cook. I am the leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits. I have cooks, okay? I really don't like it when the two of you are in the same room.

Ami: What happened to Kouji? Isn't he around?

Suboshi: Well, I don't give a crap about what you have to say! *turns around* I'm gonna go e-mail Yui.

Ami: *starts boiling water* Can you two keep a large distance between you til' this is done?

Tasuki: Fine by me.

Kouji: *Comes in* Jeez, can't a guy sleep in a little? What's goin' on?

Tasuki: The twins are bein' stupid.

Suboshi: *from other room* Baka!

Ami: Morning Kouji. Sleep well?

Kouji: Just fine. What are you attempting to do over there?

Tasuki: *Nodding off at table*

Kouji: Idiot... *Thwaps Tasuki*

Tasuki: Ow! I can't wake up okay?

Ami: Uh, something called 'coffee'. Ever heard of it?

Kouji: Ah...nope. Can't say I have.

Tasuki: Found it in the cabinet.

Kouji: You sure it's safe?

Tasuki: Dunno. We'll make Suboshi try it first.

Suboshi:*walks back in room mad* Shut up!

Ami: Back so soon? Did Yui not want to make out over the net this morning?

Suboshi: You too!

Tasuki/Kouji: *Burst out laughing*

Tasuki: Whoo boy that's good!

Suboshi: Would you two knock it off?~! For your information....erm...

Ami: What?

Suboshi: Actually, she just doesn't want to talk this morning.

Ami: Translation: Suboshi, shut up and quit waking me up so early.

Suboshi: Don't talk about her like that!

Tasuki: He's tellin' the truth.

Kouji: It is really too early to talk to your girlfriend.

Tasuki: Water's boiling.

Kouji: *Gets mugs* Well, let's see what the hell this is.

Suboshi: Is it safe?

Ami: We don't know yet.

Suboshi: Then how do you find out?

Tasuki: Look at the directions. Just make it and we'll try it. There's a hospital a couple 

blocks away.

Kouji: How comforting. *Looks at directions* Put the powder in the mug and fill it with water. Stir. Add milk cream or sugar if desired.

Tasuki: Milk...yuck...

Twins: *start laughing*

Tasuki: I'll pour that water on you if you don't shut up!

Suboshi: Being 15 sucks!

Ami: Nice...

Tasuki: *Laughs*

Kouji: All of you shut up! I'll try it. Gimme the mug.

Ami: *hands sugar cream and mug to Kouji*

Suboshi: You are a brave brave man. Unlike porcupine over here!

Tasuki: The water threat still stands!

Kouji: Didn't I say shut up?

Tasuki: Yeah, aniki.

Kouji: *Mixes cream and sugar with coffee and sips it* Kinda bitter...not too bad though...

Suboshi: *watching intently* Think it's gonna kill him?

Ami: Yeah. And then he'll turn into a hideous make-up wearing freak with a pet clam.

Suboshi: ....

Tasuki: So not funny.

Kouji: Seriously. It could use some more sugar, but it's not that bad. *Blinks* Kinda...perks you up. More energy...

Tasuki: Um...Kouji you okay?

Kouji: *Higher pitched and a little fast* Yeah yeah! I'm good! Real good!

Tasuki: .....Gimme a mug!

Ami: Uh, Tasuki, you're kinda freaking me out...

Suboshi: Kinda?

Tasuki: Just gimme the damn thing.

Kouji: *Stands up* I feel like going out. For a long time. Too much energy.

Tasuki: *Drink coffee only with sugar* Hey...it's really not that bad. It does give ya more energy.

Twins: *cock eyebrow* ...let me have some of that.

Tasuki: Heh, I bet you couldn't handle it.

Kouji: I feel kinda drunk. I wonder if a hang over comes with this.

Suboshi: Awesome! *Grabs a cup and puts tons of sugar in*

Ami: Uh, I don't think you need that much sugar in it...

Suboshi: *drinks it* Whoa! This stuff's pretty good! Aniki, you gotta' try some!

Tasuki: Feels good doesn't it?

Kouji: I really gotta go out! 

Tasuki: We'll get some of this stuff in Ami and we'll all go! Come on! Let's go!

Ami: Uh, I don't think this was meant for people our age...

Suboshi: Seiryuu! Just try it!

Ami: Un..no.

Suboshi: Come on! I gonna make you if you don't!

Ami: Like you did with the forgetfulness tea?

Tasuki/Kouji: *Chanting* Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!

Ami: Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt...*mixes up same concoction as Suboshi* Mmm...This is good!

Kouji: Told ya!

Tasuki: Alright now what?

Kouji: I wanna go for a hike! I got way too much energy. I could use some more coffee too!

Suboshi: I know! Let's go to Yui's!

Ami: Why would we want to go there? Let's go to Miaka's!

Suboshi: Yui!

Ami: Miaka!

Suboshi: Yui!

Ami: Miaka!

Tasuki: Can we not go to either? Yui doesn't like me, and Miaka's annoying.

Kouji: She's weird. Really clingy too. 

Tasuki: Tell me about it.

Suboshi: But but.

Ami: Tasuki's gonna' kick you're butt if you don't shut it! Now lets go do something! Anything! I just can't stand this! Gotta' go! Gotta' get out of here!

Kouji: I know! Lets go wake up Chichiri! 

Suboshi: Why don't we toilet paper Nakago's house?

Ami: You just like asking for trouble don't you?

Suboshi: Duh!

Tasuki: Shut up! *fwaps Suboshi in the head* 

Tasuki: *Eyes wide* Soooo...what can we do now?

*Knock at door*

Kouji: I'll get it. *Runs off and opens door* OBAKE!!!!!!!!!

Tasuki: *Runs in and sees Tamahome at door* REKKA SHIN'EN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amiboshi: What the heck? Why'd you do that?

Suboshi: Awesome! Beat up on the monster! *pulls out Ryuuseisui* Whoo!!

Tamahome: NO!!!

Tasuki: Come on Suboshi! We can work off some of the coffee! *Punches Tamahome*

Kouji: *Starts laughing*

Suboshi: I know! Let's go kick Miaka's ass!

Tamahome: Over my dead body! What the hell is going on over here?!

Amibohsi: *talking really fast* We just found this coffeee junk in the cabnets and Tasuki and Kouji tried it and then talked us into trying it and then you showed up!

Tamahome: You guys had coffee?! Whoo boy...

Tasuki: That's right Obake-chan. And we had a lot.

Tama: Help me Mommy! I'm sacred.

Kouji: I'm gonna get me some more coffee. That's some damn good stuff.

Tasuki: Gimme some more too. Come on Suboshi! Let's beat up Tamahome.

Tama: Crap!

Suboshi: Whoo! *starts hitting Tama*

Amiboshi: Stop the fighting! Wars kill!

Suboshi: Isn't it supposed to be crack kills?

Ami: That too!

Tasuki: You baby. Didn't you ever wanna hit someone? Just once?

Kouji: Here! Have some more coffee!

Tama: Mommy help me!

Tasuki: Ami's too repressed. He should let loose. Kouji, put some booze in Ami's next cup!

Ami: What?! No! Stop that!

Suboshi: Whoo! Aniki's gonna' be sooo drunk!

Tama: Why did I come over here?!

Suboshi: So we could beat you up! 

Ami: Hey! Guys, quit doing that! It's bad!

Tasuki: Ami's a baby!

Tama: He's got more sense then you!

Kouji: Shut up!

Tasuki: *Knocks Tama out* Hmmm...maybe I shoulda waited till he said why he was here before I 

did that.

Kouji: COFFEE IV!!!!

Suboshi: *hands Kouji some more coffee* Knock your self out! Or let me do it for ya'!

Ami: Don't you think we're awake enough?

Suboshi: No!

Ami: Wait! Don't put alcohol in the coffee Kouji! That's just gross!

Kouji: It's good! Have you ever had a drink?

Tasuki: Ami's too much of a baby to.

Tama: *Half awake* It's illegal for him to drink. It's illegal for all of you to drink.

Kouji: Shut up! *Steps on Tama's head*

Tasuki: Come on Ami! Drink it and we'll stop bothering you.

Ami: I don't drink that junk! I am not a baby!

Suboshi: I drink! Can I have some?

Ami: No!

Suboshi: Screw you! *takes a glass* Whoo! This is good!

Tasuki: Atta boy! Come on Ami! Be like your brother!

Kouji: Come on! We'll make sure you don't do anything stupid. 

Tasuki/Kouji: *Chanting* Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!

Ami: Like I believe that!

Suboshi: Com'on an'ki! It's really good!

Ami; Suboshi!!

Suboshi: Jus' drink it!

Ami: Why should I?

Tasuki: You'll like it!

Tama: No! Someone here has to stay sober.

Kouji: Get outta here! *Kicks Tama out*

Tasuki: All we're asking is once. If you don't like it, we'll get off your back. *Waves mug under Ami's nose* Doesn't it smell good?

Ami: *really ticked* Give me that! *Downs it* Happy?

Tasuki/Kouji: *Grin* Very.

Tama: *From other side of door* NOOOOO!!!!!!!

Suboshi: What ya' think?

Ami: It's kinda' weird...blech!

Tasuki: But it makes ya feel gooooooood.

Kouji: Here. You can have some more without booze in it.

Ami: Yeah...it does..*grins stupidly*

Suobshi; That's it?! Not even acting like an idiot? Thought you never had it before?

Ami: Whoo! I like this stuff! Whoo!

Tasuki: *Laughs* That's the spirit!

Kouji: Hey! What should be do now? We're all awake now.

Tasuki: We could cause chaos in the lower level of the apartment building. Nothing like 4 guys hopped up on coffee and booze!

Suboshi: Let's go see Yui!

Ami: I wanna' see a pretty girl! She's not pretty!

Suboshi: What?!?!

Tasuki: Woo! Booze and coffee gives Ami a backbone!

Kouji: Suboshi's mad now!

Suboshi: Damned right!

Ami: Do! The money to buy th' beer! Rei! T' guy who brings th' beer!

Suboshi: Why'd you say that about lady Yui?!

Ami: Because she's not pretty! I know! *waves hand in air* Let's go meet some chicks!

Suboshi: ...........................Chicks?

Kouji: I like that idea! Let's go.

Tasuki: Normally I'd say no, but women here gotta be better than the one's back home.

Ami: Whoo!!!

Suboshi: Sounds fun! Yui can wait! 

Tasuki: Let's go! I gotta go to the bathroom first though!

Kouji: Me first! I gotta go too!

Tasuki: Leader first!

Suboshi: Idiots! *takes out thing of sake in cabinet* Whoo! More booze! 

Ami: I want some too!

*a few minutes pass...*

Tasuki: Alright! Ready!

Kouji: And we're off! Where do we go for girls around here?

Ami: A bar! A bar!

Suboshi: *hiccup* Whew! Let's go!

Tasuki: Woo!

Kouji: Okay! Everyone out!

*At the bar*

Tasuki: I need some more booze and coffee...

Ami: *starting to feel affects of alcohol* Oww my head...

Suboshi: Oo! Look over there! I think someone want's you Tasuki! *Points to girl in corner 

waving*

Tasuki: Woo! *Goes over*

Girl: Hi cutie.

Tasuki: Hey, what's your name?

Girl: Rose. Who's your friend who's getting a headache over there? My friend thinks he's cute.

Tasuki: His name's Amiboshi. We call him Ami.

Suboshi: Looks like we got company aniki!

Ami: Wha?

Girl: Hi! I'm Amanda! Uh...you okay?

Ami: Yeah. First time drinker.

Amanda: Never really had one myself. Who's he? You're twin?

Suboshi: Well duh! *Walks off*

Amanda: Okay then..

Kouij: Hey Tasuki. Looks like you picked up someone already.

Rose: Hi. 

Kouji: Is that girl with Ami a friend of yours? I think she offended Ami's brother.

Rose: Yep. She's my friend. He's probably too touchy.

Ami: He's being a butt head because of the coffee I bet.

Amanda: *burst out laughing* That because of coffee?

Ami: Uh, yeah...

Amanda: Oi! Rose! Can I have something to drink too? These boys are making booze mojo!

Suboshi: Owww...Now my head hurts...

Rose: Sure. 

Tasuki: Hey Ami. *Slaps him on the back* Found a girl already?

Kouji: And you thought drinking would be bad.

Rose: *Giggles* You guys are funny.

Ami: The whole world hates me! 

Amanda: *drinks some beer* Yuck! This tastes really bad...but it makes you feel fuzzy!

Suboshi: Fuzzy?

Amanda: Yup!

Ami: Oh no!

Rose: Amanda doesn't do well with booze. 

Tasuki: Do you?

Rose: I can hold my own. Not for that long.

Kouji: The world doesn't hate you.

Ami: I need some more coffee...

Amanda: I don't hate you! *gigles*

Ami: *blush*

Suboshi: Hair ball! *sticks finger in mouth pretending to gag*

Ami: Tasuki, would you hit him for me?

Tasuki: Sure. *Twaps Suboshi*

Rose: *Sarcastically* Wow. You guys must be close friends....

Kouji: Oh the best.

Tama: There you guys are! 

Rose: Who's the dork?

Tama: Hey!

Tasuki: Heh. I like her.

Amanda: Dorkie! Dorkie! *points at Tamahome* 

Tamahome: Why you little..

Amanda: *runs behind Ami* Eeep! Help me!

Suboshi: Him?! Help you get rid of Tama?! *bursts out laughing*

Ami: And just what is so funny about that Shun?

Suboshi: You can't fight for beans! *rolling with laughter*

Ami: Yes I can! I'm a seishi aren't I?!

Amanda: I knew you were big and strong! *kisses him on the cheek* I love liquor! Whoo! *Twirls 

to Rose* Hiya!!

Rose: Excuse me while I see if I can detoxify my friend....

Tasuki: I think Ami could take Tama.

Kouji: I'll put 20 on Ami.

Tama: Hey! What makes you think he can take me on? I'm the one that knows how to fight. Ami 

doesn't know how.

Rose: Umm...you...blue dork...whatever your name is...you're getting Ami really mad now. I think 

he's gonna kick your butt.

Ami: Think? I know I am! *pulls out flute* 

Tama: What?! I thought you hated fighting!

Ami: But you're Tamahome. It's different. *plays tune that makes him scream bloody murder and then knocks him out* See? I am NOT a baby!

Amanda: Whoo! Go Ami! 

Suboshi: Holy Crap!!!

Rose: Hey! That was pretty cool. 

Tasuki: *Pokes Tamahome with foot* 

Kouji: I knew Ami could take him.

Rose: *Pokes Amanda* Hey.... Ami won...are you too drunk to congratulate him?

Tasuki: She might be...

Amanda: I just did silly! *grins stupidly*

Rose: *Pushes Amanda into Ami's arms* Try a little harder.

Ami: Uh...

Amanda: Hiyas!

Suboshi: Baka! You're all baka! My head hurts...Owwie..

Tasuki: I thought you only had two cups of the booze coffee. You don't do well with booze do you?

Kouji: Well, he doesn't have much experience....

Rose: Amanda...I think you're suppose to kiss him now.

Amanda: I am? Okie dokie! *kisses him full on*

Ami: *blush*

Tasuki: Woo! 

Kouji: Wow.

Rose: Go Amanda. Get your man.

Tasuki: Looks like Ami's enjoying this...

Suboshi: Whoa! I never thought that would happen! But then again...*looks at Tama* Go Bro!

Ami: Shut up Shun! Please?

Amanda; Aaaw! How cute!! 

Rose: That's cute?

Tasuki: You have interesting friends.

Rose: So do you.

Kouji: You two should just kiss and get it over with.

Tasuki: Sounds fine to me.

Rose: Okay!

Tasuki/Rose: *Kiss*

Amanda: Whoo! Go Rosie! *Sudden realization* Uh oh...

Rose: *Lets Tasuki go* That was fun.

Tasuki: Yep!

Kouji: And you said you didn't like women....

Tasuki: I said women here were probably better than women back home.

Amanda: I'm kinda sleepy...*falls asleep on Ami*

Suboshi:*Bursts out laughing*

Rose: Surprisingly enough...that's not the first time she's done that....

Kouji: What kissed a guy and fell asleep?

Rose: No. Fell asleep on random people. *Rolls up shirtsleeve showing bruise* See? That's from when she landed on me while falling asleep and her necklace jabbed me.

Ami: Would you guys like to come to our apartment? 

Suboshi: Yeah! I can show you my super cool Ryuuseisui!!!

Ami: Like they wanna' see that!

Rose: *Blink* I don't even know what that is...

Tasuki: He uses it to beat up people.

Rose: Cool! I'm always looking for interesting things to beat people up with!

Tasuki: Cool! I'll show you my tessen too!

*at home*

Ami: Uh...What do I do with sleeping beauty?

Suboshi: Sleep with her! Duh!

Ami: Idiot! *fwaps Shun*

Rose: Your brother's rather blunt. Bit of a moron too....

Tasuki: I like her!

Rose: Got any hot cocoa? If you make some it'll get her up really fast.

Ami: Uh..yeah. *hands a packet to Rose*

Suboshi: What are ya' gonna do with hot cocoa? Poor it on her and see if she screams?

Ami: Go talk to Yui!

Suboshi: Oh no! I forgot to clock in with her at five! She'll be furious with me!! *runs out of room*

Ami: I figure I'm night and he's day. So, do you guys have any siblings?

Rose: I have an older brother. Bugs the stuff outta me. *Makes cocoa*

Tasuki: Does he beat you up? My sisters did that.

Rose: Only if I do something really stupid.

Ami: Funny. Suboshi usually beats me up.

Rose: Well, some of us are just unlucky.

Ami: Some of us have psychopaths for brothers.

Suboshi: *walks back in room smiling* 

Tasuki/Kouji: *Cough*

Suboshi: What?!

Tasuki/Kouji: Nothing!

Rose: *Giggles* Is Amanda up yet?

Ami: I don't think..

Amanda: *wakes up* Ooo! Chocolate! *jumps away from Ami*

Ami: *pouts*

Suboshi: Aaaw! Wittle baby wikes Amanda!

Ami: And Little Shun-y makes out over the computer to a girl who hates his guts!

Suboshi: What?! No! That's not what we do! We, uh, exchange sentiments via IM!

Ami: Tasuki, care to translate this time?

Tasuki: Sure. He said 'My "Girlfriend" doesn't like me much so she won't let me touch her so all I can do is try to convince her to give me a chance over the internet' 

Kouji: Sounds accurate to me.

Suboshi: Okay pyro maniac! Right here right now!!

Amanda: Yum! Chocolate!

Rose: Pyro?

Tasuki: Come 'ere and say that to my face Yo Yo freak!

Rose: Yo Yo Freak?

Kouji: Don't ask.

Rose: Right...I'll just get Amanda the cocoa...

Amanda: Yea!*grabs cocoa and sits across from Ami* Yum! *stares at Ami* Oh, hello there! I don't believe we've met! I'm Amanda!

Ami: Uh...*depressed sweat drop*

Amanda; What?

Suboshi: They are RYUUSEISUI!!!!

Rose: Umm...Amanda....Don't you remember the guy you kissed full on in the bar? 

Tasuki/Kouji: Wow...that takes talent...

Amanda: I wouldn't do something like that! That's bad! *sips cocoa* Who's the guy with funny hair?

Ami: *very depressed* Whoo boy.

Suboshi: What about our fight!? I'm gonna kick some bandit ass! Come on!

Ami: Shun...

Suboshi: What?

Ami: If you don't get your foot outa' your mouth soon, you're not gonna have a foot.

Tasuki: *Holding tessen* You should listen to your brother...

Rose: This is a very interesting household....*Takes Amanda to side* Now don't you remember? We were in the bar and you were too shy to say anything to him so you made me talk to one of his friends first?

Amanda: Oh yeah!

Rose: Go apologize to Ami for forgetting him!

Amanda: Who's Ami?

Everyone: *Face fault*

Rose: The one over there that you thought was cute! *Shoves Amanda into Ami's arms again*

Amanda: Uh...*blush* Rose!! How rude! I don't know this guy!

Ami: ...

Suboshi: Damned wolf...

Tasuki: Shut up...our fight is gonna have to wait. Ami needs relationship help.

Rose: *Trying not to be mad* Didn't you say you remembered kissing someone in the bar? That's him! He's the one you like and he likes you so go jump in a closet or something!

Amanda: No. I said I remembered you going to talk to his friend! Silly goose!

Rose: Gah! No! I talked to his friend! You talked to Ami!

Amanda: I did? 

Rose: Yes...yes you did...then you liked him he liked you and you kissed.

Amanda: Oh!! I'm sorry. I only remember that part. He is cute though! *smiles*

Rose: You need something for your short-term memory problems

Amanda: What did you say?

Suboshi: Booze!!

Tasuki: No more for you Yo Yo Boy!

Kouji: This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Suboshi: Not for me! For memory girl!

Amanda: Who?

Rose: Never mind!

Tasuki: So very weird.

Kouji: I'm gonna go and get some more booze

Amanda: Wait! I do remember something!

Everyone: What?

Amanda: I forgot my purse!

Everyone: *Face vault*

Tasuki: *Thinking* She'll make Ami cry before the end of the night...

Amanda: Something else too!

Kouji: Please be something good!

Amanda: You do kiss pretty good ya' know!

Everyone: Woo!

Ami: Uh...thanks. *blush*

Suboshi: Can I go talk to Yui?

Everyone: No!

Suboshi: Damn it!

~*~*~*~*~*~

So, did you like it? I'll be happy to put a few reviewers in it to. I forgot what that's called...Um...Oh well. If you guys want me to do another chapter, just tell me your ideas or what ever. Okie dokie? Okie dokie! ^^'''

Well, I'll be off! Bai baiz!!

~Amanda~


	2. The return of the caffine! Mwaua ha ha h...

Ack! Sorry for such a loooong wait! School sucks, computer sucks, whooooo!!!! ^o^p  
  
Nuriko: *eating popcorn* Ohh!! This is going to be so much fun! Ami: *holding ice pack to his head* No it isn't. Amanda: Let's just see about that!*pops in video*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that anyone else owns. Which is basically everything including all my underwear in my drawer. I don't own coffee, seishi, or anything else. Sorry! I do own the confussion that is muddled up in this mess of goo called a brain. ^__^ Enjoy!  
  
Remember: Mongoose. Thank you.  
  
On to our feature presentation!  
  
Seishi and Coffee: Chapter 2  
  
Tasuki: Must you torture us so?!  
  
Suboshi: Yes.  
  
Kouji: What happened?  
  
Tasuki: This idiot left his stupid balls in the hall way and I tripped over em'!  
  
Kouji: You left your balls in the hall way? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Suboshi: Gah!!! Not like that! You're one sick puppy!!  
  
Kouji: Hey, I'm not the one that left his balls in the hallway.  
  
Suboshi: Whatever! *sits next to Amiboshi at the table* How'd you get up before me?  
  
Ami: It's called an alarm clock.  
  
Suboshi: Now *you're* bein' sarcastic!  
  
Tasuki: Idiot.  
  
Suboshi: Moron!  
  
Tasuki: *jumps up* What was that?!  
  
Ami: *sipping on coffee* He just called you a moron.  
  
Subohsi: Oooo!!! Coffee! Coffee! Gimme gimme!!  
  
Ami: Akk! No!  
  
Suboshi: Gimme coffee!!! *jumps at Ami*  
  
Kouji: Come come children! No incest at the table!  
  
Subo/Ami: What the heck!?!? Ewwww!!!!  
  
Tasuki: *burst out laughing*  
  
Suboshi: Fine! I'll get my own! *looks in cabnet* *gasp!!* There's only enough for one more cup!!  
  
Tasuki: That's mine!!  
  
Kouji: Battle ready? Set! Go!!  
  
Suboshi: You wanna fight for it?  
  
Tasuki: *cracks knuckles* Bring it on yo yo boy!  
  
Suboshi: They aren't yo yos!!!!  
  
Tasuki: Shooting star plumbbob.'  
  
Suboshi: That's it!! *pounces at Tasuki:*  
  
Kouji/Ami: *sipping coffee quietly*  
  
Ami: Nice weather today ne?  
  
Kouji: Quite.  
  
~*~*~Poof!!!!~*~*~  
  
Chichiri: Ohayo no da!!!!!! *pops up on table*  
  
Kouji/Ami: *spit coffee out* Ahh!  
  
Chichiri: Ewwww no da!!  
  
Ami: Ch-Ch-Chichiri!!  
  
Chichiri: Good Hotohori empression na no da!  
  
Kouji: Um.Coffee?  
  
Suboshi: *In a headlock* Hey!  
  
Tasuki: *Hitting Suboshi in the head* That's mine!  
  
Suboshi: No! Mine!  
  
Tasuki: No mine! *lets him out of headlock*  
  
Suboshi: Ryuuseisui!!!!*Ryuuseisui comes whirling in the kitchen*  
  
Ami: Do you?  
  
Chichiri: Hai no da! *drinks down the coffee*  
  
Suboshi/Tasuki: *Pale* Noooooooooo!!!! *hold there heads on the ground*  
  
Chichiri: *shaking*  
  
Ami: Uh oh.  
  
Kouji: Me thinks Mt. Chichiri's gonna blow!!!!! *ducks under table*  
  
Chichiri: *turns sd* Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Suboshi/Tasuki: Oh shit!  
  
Ami: Suboshi!  
  
Suboshi: Aniki?  
  
Ami: Suboshi!!!  
  
Suboshi: Aniki!!!  
  
Tasuki: *fwaps Suboshi* Idiot.  
  
Chichiri: *on top of table dancing* Da da DAAAAAAA!!  
  
Kouji: So so wrong.  
  
Chichiri: *turns into a sd Tasuki* Rekka shin'en no da!!! *dances around alittle more*  
  
Tasuki: Chiri!!! Cut it out!!  
  
Suboshi: *rolling on floor with laughter* Ha ha ha! Go Chichiri!!  
  
Chichiri: *poofs into sd Amiboshi* Look! I'm going to put you to sleep with my sissy flute no da! *pretends to play imaginary flute*  
  
Ami: Chichiri.I'm not a *sniff* Sissy!  
  
Chichiri: *poofs into Ami in drag* I'm not sissy Chichiri na no da!  
  
Ami: Wahh! *runs out of room*  
  
Suboshi: Why you little cat faced!!!  
  
Chichiri: *poofs gag over Suboshi's mouth*  
  
Suboshi: Ummphh!!!!!  
  
Chichiri: Tsk tsk no da!  
  
Tasuki: *laughing horribly* Now that's funny Chiri! *puts arm on Chichiri*  
  
Chichiri: Get off of me!! *poofs* muzzle on him*  
  
Tasuki: What the---!!!!  
  
Kouji: *slight sweatdrop* Um.Might I ask.Why in Konan are you here?  
  
Chichiri: We aren't in Konan no da. Are you lost?  
  
Kouji: Um, no. Why are you here?  
  
Chichiri: For coffee!!!!! Whoo!!! *turns back into regular sd Chiri*  
  
Kouji: *huge sweat drop* I mean other then that.  
  
Chichiri: We're going shopping no da! Miaka wants to!  
  
Tasuki/Kouji/Suboshi: *pale* No!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ami: *comes back in* *sniff* No what?  
  
Chichiri: Shopping no da!!! *throws kesa over everyone*  
  
~~~~~~~~~At mall~~~~~~~~  
  
Minna: Ahhhh!!! *hits ground hard* Uff!!!  
  
Chichiri: *floats gracefully down* Daa!!!  
  
Tasuki: *in tree**muffled by muzzle* I'm gonna kill you!!!!  
  
Chichiri: *unpoofs muzzle and gag*  
  
Tasuki: Get me down!!!!!  
  
Chichiri: Kowaii no da!! *poofs a gag on him*  
  
Miaka: Minna-san!!! *glomps everyone*  
  
Kouji/Ami: Um, good morning Miaka-san!  
  
Miaka: Good morning!! *sees Suboshi trying to sneak off* Ahh!!! Subo-chan!! *goes to glomp him*  
  
Suboshi: *takes off* No!!!! Get it away! Get it away!!!  
  
Miaka/Suboshi: *running in circles*  
  
Tamahome: *sweat drop* Why is flame head in a tree?  
  
Tasuki: *growls*  
  
Tamahome Oh my!! *laughing* Baka's got a gag! Baka's got a gag!!!  
  
Chichiri: *un poofs gag and poofs gag on Tamahome*  
  
Tasuki Damn you little ghost!! *jumps out of tree* I'm gonna flame you!!!!  
  
Random man: Little ghost?  
  
Random lady: Yes! Didn't you see them appear in here?  
  
Crazy old man: *shaking finger* I knew those ghosties was real! Be gone evil spirits!!  
  
Tasuki:?? I'm not a ghost you baka!! *bearing fangs*  
  
Crazy old man: Oh no!! Back away fowl demon! This un' is a phantom of the night! He's one o' em' vampires!  
  
Tasuki: I'm gonna flame you!!! *runs at the man*  
  
Crazy old man: *pulls out garlic* *runs at Tasuki* Back! Back I say!!  
  
Tasuki: *sweatdrop* I'm soooo afraid gramps! *smirks*  
  
Crazy old man: Dad gum it! It tain't workin'!  
  
Crazy old hag: *hands him a stake* This un's a tough one! He needs to be skewered!  
  
Tasuki: Ahh!!! *turns tail and runs*  
  
Crazy old man: *after him with silver stake in hand* I shal' vanquish the!! You stupid vampirey!!!  
  
Chichiri: What happened to Tasuki no da?  
  
Miaka: *on top of Suboshi hugging him* I don't know. Oh! There he is! *points to top floor where a flame shot from*  
  
Minna: *sweatdrop*  
  
Random girl: *looking over Chichiri's shoulder* Is this some kinda' dog pile?  
  
Chichiri: Daaa!!! *jumps away* You scared me no da!!  
  
Miaka: Howdy doo!! What's your name?  
  
Suboshi: *mouthing 'help me' and turning purple*  
  
Random girl: Yeon Jin be m' name! Glomping random people be m' game! *glomps  
  
Chichiri* Oh! Look-y there! It's a bakery!  
  
Miaka: Ahhh!!! Cake!!! *turns round and bolts throwing Suboshi in nearby pond*  
  
Chichiri: *blushes* Kowaii no da.  
  
Yeon Jin: *hanging onto Chichiri* Iwannacome! Iwannacome! Iwannacome!  
  
Chichiri: I need more coffee na no da.*frowning even with the mask on*  
  
Yeon Jin: Someone say coffe?! I looove coffee!!! Lets go!!! * dashes off like a tornado*  
  
Tasuki: *comes back down holding a scalded man* Don't ever do that AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Man: Stupid vampire.*sniff* He's gonna' kill me and I'm gone be undead...  
  
Tasuki: You stupid.OLD MAN!!!!!*kicks the man out of the mall through the skylight*  
  
Kouji: Wow.So mature..*rolls eyes*  
  
Tasuki: Not you too!!  
  
Tamahome: *sticks toungue out*  
  
Tasuki: You are so gonna pay!! *flailing arms about*  
  
Suboshi: *looks at watch* Five four three two.  
  
Tasuki: Rekka---  
  
Suboshi: One.  
  
Tasuki: Shinen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns Tama into heap of soot on the floor*  
  
Tama:*high pitched girly voice* Owwie..  
  
Tasuki: Ha ha ha!!! Pbbttt!!! *sticks toungue out at Tama*  
  
Amiboshi: Wow.How'd you do that Shun?  
  
Suboshi: What? The counting or the looking at my watch?  
  
Ami: *slaps forehead* Never mind.  
  
Yeon Jin: Viola!! *opens door to House of Coffee: 101 flavors*  
  
Chichiri: *hearts in eyes* I think I'm in love noda!!!  
  
Yeon Jin: *blush* I feel the same way too! It must be fate!!  
  
Chichiri: *drinking down 12th cup of joe* Nani nani nani?! *bouncing with hyperness*  
  
Yeon Jin: Grrr!!! Why you monk!!!  
  
Chichiri: *poofs into chibi* Ack!! *starts running*  
  
Yeon Jin: Come back here!!! I'm gonna glomp you!!! *runs after him*  
  
Chichiri: Ha ha ha! You can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread man!!!  
  
Yeon Jin: I thought you were tasty!!! Now you're really gonna get it!! *turns on turbo speed*  
  
Kouji: *looking at a new book* *flash goes by* What.th..  
  
Tasuki: What the f### was that?!  
  
Kouji: *hits him over the head with Akira* No cussing!  
  
Tasuki: Owww!!! That book could kill!!!  
  
Kouji: *grin* I know.  
  
Tasuki: *whistles* Okay.  
  
Misty: Yea!!!!!! *plows into Tasuki and knocks him over* That's another bishie glomped. *scribbles in note pad* That makes twenty!!! Whoo!!! *dances on top of Tasuki*  
  
Tasuki: O wow ow! Hey!! Watch it!!! Ow!  
  
Kouji: Uh.*shys away* Ja ne! *runs for his life*  
  
Tasuki: Who the heck are you?!  
  
Misty: Duh!!!! *smacks him* Can't you see? *points to her name* It's right there!!  
  
Tasuki: That was odd.  
  
Misty: That wasn't odd. She can't help her obsession with confusion and dead people.  
  
Tasuki: What?  
  
Misty: You called my friend That odd! She isn't odd! Just a little different!  
  
Tasuki: You're scary.  
  
Misty : No!! I'm Misty!!! Don't call me Scary! *jumps up and down on him*  
  
Tasuki: Okay okay! Stop it!!!  
  
Misty:Okay! *big smiles*  
  
Tasuki: Oh man.How much caffine have you been drinking?  
  
Misty: Me no know! Lots and lots and lots!!!!  
  
Tasuki: Oh shit..  
  
Amiboshi: What happened to everyone?  
  
Suboshi: They died and went to h-*whoosh!* What the heck was that?!  
  
Amiboshi: I think it was Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri: Daaa!!!!! Help me! She's gaining!!!!!  
  
Ami/Subo: *major sweatdrop*  
  
Suboshi: I kinda' hope she catches that damned monk.  
  
Ami: No cussing!!! *swats him*  
  
Suboshi: Oww!Why not?!  
  
Ami: Cause!  
  
Subo: Why?!  
  
Girl pops up: Foul ball!!!!  
  
Ami/Subo: Ahh!!!! *fall on buttocs*  
  
Girl: *blows whistle* Penalty point to the cute one! *points at Ami*  
  
Suboshi: Ha ha-Hey wait a sec.Cute on?! We're twins!!!  
  
Ami: *burst out laughing*  
  
Girl: Hmm.Yup.  
  
Suboshi: *face fault* Now people I don't even know are saying I'm the bad one!! Why me?!  
  
Girl: You're not cute though.  
  
Suboshi: Hmmph! Pardon me!  
  
Girl: You're hot.  
  
Suboshi: *blinkblink* Huh?  
  
Ami: This is just getting ludicrous.  
  
Girl/Subo: Isn't that a band?  
  
Subo/Girl: Hey! Stop it!  
  
Girl/Subo: No! You!  
  
Subo/Girl: No you!!!  
  
Ami: Time out!!!! *pushes them apart* Just who are you anyways?  
  
Girl: A very cute teen with an overactive amagination.  
  
Suboshi: Translation: a very annoying girl who's been smokin' something she shouldn't.  
  
Girl: Man! You're just soo kawaii!! *hugs him*  
  
Suboshi: *blushes* I get that a lot..^^'' Eh heh heh.  
  
Ami: I'm leaving. *goes into the music store*  
  
Suboshi: What is your name anyways?  
  
Girl: I am sister of darkness!!! Muwah ha ha!!  
  
Suboshi: Oh! *smile* I think I've met your sister some where before too.  
  
SoD: *face fault* Nononono!!! I AM Sister to darkness!!  
  
Suboshi: I'm Brother to Amiboshi.  
  
SoD: *slaps Suboshi's head*  
  
Suboshi: Oww!!  
  
Kouji: Wow.This place has a lotta' stores.geez.*bumps into someone* Oh, sorry.Heika??!!  
  
Hotohori: Pardon us...Oh hello Kouji. How are you?  
  
Kouji:*bows* I am well your high sir Heika person!  
  
Hotohori: *sweatdrop* Um.Who are you here with?  
  
Kouji: A lot of people at first but then these strange girls would just walk up and say-  
  
Girl: Hi.  
  
Kouji: *looks up* Not again! I'm sorry your heika-ship but I ain't stickin' around for this one! *turns tail and walks.very, very fast.*  
  
Hotohori: Hello. Who might you be? *reaches down and kisses her hand*  
  
Girl: *blush* I-I'm Kagome.  
  
Hotohori: *elegant smile* Well, Kagome, what can I help you with.  
  
Kagome: Um..I just wanted to talk to you.  
  
*~Whoosh!!~*  
  
Kagome/Hotohori: *blinkblink* What was that?  
  
Chichiri: Da!!!!!!!!! *is knocked from behind by Yeon Jin and lands on top of someone*  
  
Soi: Excuse me!! Could you please get off of me! What a perv!  
  
Yeon Jin: *gasp!!* You!  
  
Soi: *crawling out of the dog pile* What?!  
  
Yeon Jin: *walks up to Soi*  
  
Soi: OO''' What? Is something on my face? *takes out compact*  
  
Yeon Jin: Yeah. It's right about here.*points to nose* And here and here and here.*points to eyes and mouth*  
  
Soi: *eye twitch* I know where my eyes are you moron! *muttering* Baka.  
  
Yeon Jin: Slut!  
  
Soi: *gasp* Am not!  
  
Yeon Jin: Are too!  
  
Chichiri: *dusting self off* You are na no da.  
  
Soi: You Suzaku dumb a$$!!!!!!! *lunges at Chichiri*  
  
Yeon Jin: *pulls out frying pan and hits lets Soi 'Run into it'*  
  
Soi: Ahh!! My FACE!!! *crying* I'm going to get Nakie-poo to hurt you! You'll be sorry!  
  
Chichiri/Yeon Jin: Nakkie.Poo? *chibi on floor laughing their heads off*  
  
Soi: Yes! Nakie-kins will beat you up so bad you won't even recognize yourself!  
  
Chichiri: *poofs a gag on Soi* More coffee!!  
  
Yeon Jin: Coffee time! Coffee time!! Yeah! Hyperness!! *evil laughter*  
  
Chichiri: I can do better no da!  
  
Yeon Jin Oh? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Chichiri: Hai!!!!!!!!*poofs into chibi drag Tomo* Kayk kyak kyak kyak!!!! Shin lovers whoo!!*holds out peace sign*  
  
Yeon Jin: Ahh!!!! Evil pervert!!! *pulls out frying pan again* I'm gonna hurt you!!!!  
  
Chichiri: Ahh!!! Run no da!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Well.That was a fun lunch. Thank you for treating me to it.  
  
Hotohori: You are very welcome. Would you like to meet my other friends?  
  
Kagome: Very much.  
  
*~Whoosh!!~*  
  
Hotohori: It happened again.  
  
Kagome: Come on! Let's chase it!  
  
Hotohori: Yes. Lets. *the two start running after the "blur" that passed them*  
  
Tasuki: Whoo! I love you!! *in a drunken stupor*  
  
Misty: Woohooo!! *hic* You were right!! *sluring and stumbling every where*  
  
Tasuki: 'bout what?  
  
Misty: 'bout the coffee n' booze thing! Me like-y!  
  
Tasuki: Yea!! Let's cel'brate! More sake!!  
  
~*Whoosh*~  
  
Tasuki: Wha' was that?  
  
Misty: Thunk I saw Horihori and Chiri in it.  
  
Tasuki: Let's catch em'!  
  
Misty: Yeah!! *they stumble/run after the other four*  
  
Amiboshi: *looking over railing at the first floor* Hey! Kouji!! Where's everyone?  
  
Kouji: They all got glomped by some odd people!  
  
Amiboshi: Hold on a sec! I'll come down there!! *goes down the escalator to the first floor*  
  
Kouji: Have you seen Tasuki? That baka.  
  
Amiboshi: The only sign of Tasuki I've seen was the burn marks.  
  
Kouji: *winces* I hope he didn't fry that girl.  
  
Amibsohi: Girl? Him? *starts laughing* Good one Kouj!  
  
Kouji: I ain't joking.  
  
*~Whoosh~*  
  
Kouji: There! See?  
  
Amiboshi: Man! Was that Tasuki?  
  
Kouji: I think that was everyone..  
  
Amiboshi: Whoa! They nearly collided with that old man.  
  
Kouji: Come on. We'd better tag along and make sure they're all safe.  
  
Ami: *nod* *starts running after the "blur"*  
  
Suboshi: Shit! I can't believe you beat me 15 times in a row!!!  
  
SoD: Believe it! *blows on finger nails* Wanna' try again? *smirk*  
  
Suboshi: You're on! *goes to put quarter in DDR*  
  
~*Whoosh!!*~  
  
Suboshi: What th?  
  
~*Whoosh!!*~~*Whoosh*~Whoosh!!*~  
  
SoD: *sniffs air* Do you smell that?  
  
Random Boy: Wasn't me!!  
  
Suboshi: *sweatdrop*  
  
SoD: I smell trouble! Come on! We've gotta' see this! *grabs Suboshi and takes off after the "blur"*  
  
Miaka: *walks out of the store with a huge bag of goodies* Yea!! Wait til' Taka sees!! All this for only $50! He'll be soo happy that I spent his money so wisely!  
  
Man: Um..Miss?  
  
Miaka: Yessir!  
  
Man: If I wer you, I'd move instead of talking to myself.  
  
Miaka: Why?  
  
Man: Because-*steps out of the way*  
  
****Kaboooom!******  
  
*Pile of seishi and girls collide with Miaka*  
  
Man: Of that.  
  
Minna: Itai..  
  
Chichiri/Yeon Jin: *on bottom of pile* Gettoff no da!!!!!!!!  
  
Miaka: All of my pastries!!! Ruined!!! Wahh!! *stands up* *clips heels together* There is no place like home! There is no place like home!  
  
Tasuki: Miaka-baka!!!!!! Shudup!! *hic*  
  
Hotohori: We are being squished!!!  
  
Misty: Ahk! Suboshi!!  
  
Suboshi: *blushes* Sorry. Was that your leg?  
  
Misty: Yes!!  
  
Chichiri: *grabs hold of Yeon Jin and teleports out of pile*  
  
Kouji: Damn it.  
  
Amiboshi: Come on. I need an asprin.  
  
Kouji: I need coffe.  
  
Group: Coffee?!  
  
Kouji: *sweatdrop**nod*  
  
*Pile starts shaking*  
  
Kagome: *picks up entire pile* Coffee!!!!!  
  
Minna: Ahh!! Put us down! Put us down!!  
  
Kagome: *puts pile down* Gomen. ^^''  
  
Chichiri: Last one to Starbucks buy coffee for everyone!! *poofs into normal self and dashes off*  
  
Minna: Pays? *blink blink* *gets out of pile and chases the monk and his girlfriend down the..extremely scared mall*  
  
Aww! Cutie cuteness!!!  
  
Hope you liked this one. ^^ Sorry it took so long. I had tonnnnnnsssss of hw to do. Any ideas on what to do next chapter? Send a review if you do! Ja ne! ~Amanda~ 


End file.
